


Illusion

by Aaronlisa



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Drabble, Episode s01e07 The Demon Hand, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: Derek’s thoughts as he watches Cameron dance.





	Illusion

There is something painful about watching Cameron dance. Derek remembers a cousin from before Judgment Day who had loved ballet. Every time that there had been a family gathering she would bore him with stories about ballet and how one day she was going to be a world famous ballerina. 

Derek doesn’t know what happened to his cousin just like everyone else from his past, other than this brother. Uncles, aunts, cousins, friends, and the list just goes on and on. So many people that he lost almost immediately when the machines took over. For so long it had just been him and Kyle trying to survive in a world that he once knew was completely destroyed. 

Watching the metal dance with all of the grace of his cousin pains Derek. The illusion that she, it, is nothing more than a real teenage girl practicing the steps that her teacher taught her is almost complete. Yet Derek knows that it, she, is not a normal teenage girl. It is not Alison even if it does wear her skin. It is a machine, the enemy, no matter the illusion. 

**END**


End file.
